


Dancing with the Devil. || Levi x Reader (Mafia AU).

by Leviphoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime), 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst, Anime, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breast Fucking, Character's Name Spelled as Bertholdt, Consensual, Crazy, Dominance, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Female Hange Zoë, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Goals, Guns, Hot, Large Breasts, Lemon, Love, Manga, Men - Freeform, Moaning, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Money, Oral Sex, Protective, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, References to Drugs, Reiner - Freeform, Scary, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top - Freeform, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Touch, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, aot - Freeform, botTom, cum, famfic, gun - Freeform, mafia, toxic, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviphoria/pseuds/Leviphoria
Summary: “You shouldn’t be following guys like me. You never know what could happen.”- Levi Ackerman(Mafia Au).
Relationships: Eren/Reader, Eren/you, Hange Zoë & Reader, Jean/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader, Levi/You, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

"Come back here darling. We just want to talk to you!"

A group of four men chased you endlessly down multiple streets. You have no idea who they are and what their intentions was, but something about the aura they emitted sent warning alarms throughout your entire being.

You knew it was a mistake to take a walk at 1am. All you wanted to do was get some fresh air since you had been having troubles with sleeping for weeks now, instead your being chased down by a bunch of horny men.

The sudden impact of you hitting a firm chest caused you to be shaken out of your thoughts. Your breath hitched as you slowly looked up in fear.

Your eyes was met with a strong pair of narrow grey eyes. The dimly lit roads enhanced his sharp facial features. His formal attire gave you the impression that perhaps he was a businessman? Who exactly is he?

You backed off slightly, your head slowly turned to look away from the male who stood there emotionlessly and instead behind you to locate the men who were still chasing you.

"Are they bothering you?" His husky voice echoed. You slightly jumped and spun around once again to give him a slight nod.

_He doesn't seem like he's apart of them._

"I- I was just walking.. a-and they started chasing me." You stuttered as you pointed at the bunch of men who were approaching. The grey eyed male furrowed his eyebrows as he cleared his throat. His hand traveled up to his chest to loosen his tie that was neatly done. In doing so, you couldn't help but to notice the tattoos that snaked around his wrist. From Roman numerals to dead roses.

_Now is not the time to start checking him out._

The male stood in front of you, hiding you from the animals who were trying to hunt you down. Something inside of you felt safe being shielded by his broad shoulders. Although he wasn't the tallest, he still gave off a strong aura.

"Aw, did your little _boyfriend_ over here come to protect you?" One of the men cooed as he let out a cackle.  
"We just wanted to have some fun, why so serious, sweet cheeks?". A blonde male crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in the process.

The grey eyed male took a step forward, a tinge of annoyance was wiped across his face. "Listen here, how about you all head off now and leave the girl alone? That way no one has to get hurt." His monotone voice echoed into the thick atmosphere.

"Ha! This guy thinks he's something isn't it?" The blonde male chuckled to himself as he rubbed his temples.

Tension arose.

The tremble in your bones failed to subside as you stared down at the ground.

A sudden 'click' sound was heard which caused your head to snap up.

Your eyes widened.

"Like I said, everyone can just head off and no one needs to get hurt. " The fully loaded matte black gun in the mysterious males grasp glistened, ready to shoot.

Silence..

Soon enough, all four men darted off at the sight of the gun.

You let out a heavy sigh in which the unnamed male swiftly turned around and scanned you from head to toe.

"I'll take you home. Lead the way."

You nodded in obedience, walking in the direction of your apartment complex with him following along.

***  
"T-thanks.." You quietly let out as you fidgeted with you fingers, your eyes didn't dare to look up at the male.

He gave a hum in response. "Don't be walking around at this time baby girl. You never know who's out there. " Before you could reply, the male had already walked off, leaving you with feelings of confusion.

_I didn't get his name.._

You shook your head, turning to walk inside your apartment.


	2. Lingering Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is he on your mind?  
> Who exactly is he..

You let out a yawn as you rose from your bed, stretching in the process. The thoughts of what had occurred last night lingered in your mind.  
It had irked you that you didn't catch the guys name.. not that anything would even happen between you two but a part of you wished you had at least gotten his name.

All that remains in your memories is the mere image of him. There was no doubt that he was good looking; even if you didn't properly get a full sight of him due to the dimly lit roads, but from what you had seen he was definitely handsome.

His dark, jet black hair that fell slightly over his eyebrows. His sharp piercing gaze with those breathtaking grey eyes..  
Let's not get started on how he looked in a suit. But what made you feel a certain way about him was those tattoos.. _They must have a certain meaning behind them._

But there was one big question that remained in your mind. Why did he have a gun on him? Who casually carries a gun at 1am.. Forget that, he was even threatening to shoot it. Something didn't seem right to you. He seemed way too casual to be carrying a weapon like that.. almost as if he's used to apparatuses as such.

"Literally what am I doing with my life?" You sighed.

You knew nothing about him yet he's the first thing you're thinking about. He probably has forgotten all about you but why can't you do the same?

The sudden vibrations emitting from your phone had caused you to jump a little. You grabbed your phone to see who the notification had come from.

_ Mikasa: Hey stupid! Let's meet? Actually that wasn't a choice. You have to come! Meet me at Yaeger's Cafe in 10. :) _

You scoffed at the message you had received from your best friend. Of course she wants to meet at Yaeger's cafe, she only goes there to because she has a fat crush on the owner, **Eren**. You laughed to yourself. Maybe this would be a good way to get your mind off of whoever that guy was from last night.

***  
"Heyyy Y/n! Over here!" Mikasa waved from her seat and gestured for you to come over as you entered the cafe. You beamed at her as you walked towards her.

"Aw, did someone miss Erennnnn??" You wiggled your eyebrows at the black haired girl in which the latter blushed, covering her face with her hands. "It's not like that! The food is just.. really good." She retorted.

You both rose from your seats to go up to the counter to place your orders. The chiming of the cafe door opening caused you to naturally look at who had walked in.

Your mouth dropped.

A black haired male walked in. The same piercing tin grey eyes had met your own however his face remained neutral.

This time he was wearing a black plain t-shirt that emphasised his muscles and flexed his tattoos; paired with grey joggers. _Hot_.

He broke eye contact first as he too came up to the counter to order. You both stood next to one another, shoulders nearly touching. The smell of fresh linen enticed your senses.

The worker had approached him, she gave little flirtatious giggles and played with her hair as she asked for his order.

Something inside you burned up.

"Y/n? Come on, let's go back to our seats." Mikasa tapped your shoulder, causing you to break out of your trance. Before you parted you caught him giving his name to the waiter.

_"Levi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect for that many people to read this! Honestly tysm!  
> Follow me on Wattpad where there’s more chapters: @leviphoria  
> 💗💗


	3. Stalker

"Yeah, I saw her again today. This time with a friend." Levi spoke into his phone with his usual monotone voice as he sipped on his tea. 

Currently he was sitting at a perfect position to get a good view of you; trying his best not to make it completely oblivious. 

Levi glanced into your direction, visibly checking you out. 

"Ha! Levi, don't tell me your stalking the poor girl! Don't start getting any ideas with her.. You don't want her to be involved with you is it?" Hange's voice was low and serious. 

Levi let out a grunt as he suddenly hung up. 

He was thinking about you all morning too and he really didn't know why. It wasn't like him to have lingering thoughts about a woman he hardly even met. He's had countless of encounters with women (sexual and non sexual) yet none of them quite compared to you. 

The frustrated male grumbled to himself as he downed the remains of his tea, hissing at the bitter taste. He stood up readying to leave, since he had business to attend to in which he couldn't afford to miss. 

***

"Y/n you seem abit weird today.. is everything alright?" Mikasa let out a small sigh as she shared her concern. 

Something internally felt restless. Like you need to uncover more about something.. someone in order to finally be at peace. You scanned the room to locate Levi where you found the male heading out the cafe. 

"Mikasa, I'm gonna go. I- I'm just not feeling too good. Message me when you get home." Before Mikasa could reply you sped walked your way outside the cafe, following Levi. 

You followed him through the crowds of people during the busiest time of the day, trying your best to not lose him. There was definitely something weird about this guy, your instincts was telling you. 

After a good 10 minutes of tailing the male, he had walked into an alley way in which you was hesitant to follow. 

Where exactly is he going? 

Nevertheless, like the risk taking person you were you decided to follow him there too. Levi paced down the alley way and made a sudden halt in his movements. You used the speed you had to swiftly hide behind a garbage bin, shielding you from his view. He scanned his surroundings looking for any witnesses before he opened a door that blended in perfectly into the crumbled wall. 

You slightly let out a sigh of relief, curiosity slowly creeping up on you. 

A few minutes went by before you deemed it was safe to trail him some more. You gently got up and repeated his actions. The door was evidently painted to blend into the wall - whoever had done this definitely had experience. 

You cautiously opened the door peaking in before you took any step forward. All you could see was a dimly lit hallway which screamed danger. Breath getting heavier by the minute, you slowly made your way in, closing the door behind you. There was no trace of Levi which slightly alarmed you. 

Nevertheless, you pushed forward. Your conscious was telling you to get the hell out of there but another part of you was intrigued to uncover more. You knew there was something different about Levi and this could potentially answer all your awaiting questions. 

A piercing scream ripped through the air, echoing down the hallways. Your soul jumped out of your body hearing the blood curdling cry. It didn't sound like it could be Levi.. Who else is here? 

You followed the sounds and came across a matte black door with a silver steel handle. 

"I'm so stupid for this. " You whispered to yourself as your shaky hand reached out towards the handle. The door cracked open slightly giving you an opening to view the other side of the door. 

Your breath quickened. 

Sounds of men conversing was revealed in which you gradually shuffled closer to have a better view. From what you could see there was 3 men and 1 women huddled in a circle. The room was dimly lit, cracks and dust plastered across the room. Your eyes travelled to the ground where you saw a man heavily bleeding, his mouth was tied up by a piece of white fabric which had stains of blood painted across. You noticed Levi crouch down to be at level with the male, holding a dagger to the latter's neck in a threatening stance. 

"Really Reiner? Did you realllyyy think you could betray us like that and get away with it? Ha. Well now is the time to deal with the consequences. Don't worry about your boyfriend Berthdolt, we'll catch him too." He spat out, digging the dagger deeper into Reiner's neck, fresh blood trickling down his neck. Pleas of mercy squeaked out of the male as tears bursted out. 

The atmosphere was filled with thick tension. Your body was absolutely terrified from witnessing this, maybe you shouldn't have left Mikasa.. How was you going to escape this? And even if you did, how would you even live with yourself knowing you've seen what you just did. 

The sound of a skin being brutally torn open echoed in the room. You let out a whimper given that you had just witnessed a murder right in front of your very eyes. 

All individuals in the room snapped their head towards the door, noticing that it was slightly opened. 

"Go check who's there." Levi demanded as he dragged a now unconscious Reiner across the room. 

Your knees shook in utter fear as they soon gave up on you causing you to drop onto the floor. This was it.. curiosity really did kill the cat. 

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. 

The door flung open revealing a light brown haired male, 'Jean' you think his name was. "Well well well, who do we have here?" He smirked as he crossed his arms. Immediately after he proceeded to grab you, forcing you to stand up and lifted you over his shoulder. Your breath became heavier and heavier by the second. Tears welled at your eyes, threatening to fall. 

"Boss, we've got an eavesdropper." The male stated as he dropped you to the ground. 

"Look at me. " Levi's voice plainly stated as you saw his shoes splattered with crimson enter your view. 

You questioned as to whether or not you should obey but soon enough you gave in, slowly lifting your gaze to meet Levi's cold eyes. 

You've never seen much emotion on his face but right now you could see shock wiped across it. Why is she here?.. 

"Leave her to me. I'll deal with her." He stated plainly. 

What exactly does he mean by that?


	4. What to do with you?

It has been hours since your discovery of the events that had occurred. Levi had ordered the others to dispose of the body whilst he "dealt" with you.

Currently your arms was tied with thick pieces of rope as Levi tugged you a long like a lost dog. What's going to happen to me? You questioned as you trembled in your steps whilst your eyes remained glued to the ground. You stole a quick glance at Levi who's eyes remained ahead of him; completely expressionless. _It's always hard to tell what he's thinking.._

Before you knew it you had arrived at another unknown location. This time the room was neatly done up, walls ranging from black to a deep red colour stood firmly. Your eyes scanned the room to narrow down what sort of place this was. From what you could gather, it seemed like an office. An oakwood desk stood far to the left of the room with a fancy, deep red velvet throne looking chair. To the right of the room there was tall bookshelf's that looked well kept along with black leather couches and a table.

The whole place looked extremely clean, a stark contrast to the environment from before.

The sound of the lock clicking made you turn to face Levi. "I-I'm sorry." You blurted out, giving the male pleading puppy dog eyes. You was completely taken back hearing him let out a deep chuckle.

"Do you know how many times I hear that word 'sorry' every day? " Levi undid his tie as he walked deeper into his office, throwing it onto his desk. You gulped.

You stood like a statue on the spot. Your body completely frozen from fear.

"It's always _'Sorry I won't do it again!!' 'please forgive me!'_. That's stupid. Why commit an act you know you would be sorry for later on anyways?"He spat out, his voice getting louder by the second.

Levi turned to face you, analysing your being. You fidgeted with your fingers as you avoided all eye contact. He slowly approached you, the clacking of his shoes echoed into the thick atmosphere.

He was now face to face with you. As you slightly backed off, he continued to push forward until your back hit the door. You let out a grunt at the sudden impact.

Levi caged you in between his arms, hands on each side of your head. The intense eye contact he held with you was over powering, screaming that he's the alpha male. You felt his hot breath fan over your lips as his own was inches away from yours. His cold, long callous fingers stroked your chin, pushing it up to force you to meet his gaze.

"But tell me.. y/n. Enlighten me. What are you sorry for?" He whispered into your ear as his hands slowly slithered down to hold your waist.

Your breath hitched at this sudden predicament.

"I- I'm sorry for following you.. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on whatever happened there! I swear I won't tell anyone, just let me g-go! And how do you know my name?" You managed to let out, with a shaky breath.

Levi smirked. He didn't answer the question as of yet but instead his arm continued to travel south - painfully slow. He paused as he reached your core. You unintentionally bit your lip in anticipation, causing the man to smirk cockily.

He swiftly grabbed your phone from your jeans pocket, immediately backing away from you, waving the device in the air. A triumphant look was smothered across his face.

You was absolutely dumbfounded. Was you really expecting something sensual to happen even in current circumstances? This is what happens when you're sexually deprived. You let out a huff feeling the cold air hit you once again.

Levi cleared his throat, as he stared at your phone. His eyes narrowed down at the screen before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Hm, Mikasa seems worried. How about we tell her you’re in good hands?" He chuckled evilly as he started typing. Your eyes widened as you charged towards the male. There really wasn't much you could do to retrieve your phone since your hands were completely tied up. All you could do was shove your shoulders into Levi's chest earning cackles from the latter.

"Anddd done. Want your phone now?" He stated as he held the phone right in front of your face.  
You nodded in desperation.

Just as he was about to return your device, Levi threw it across the room. You gasped as you watched the phone fly across the room hitting the wall and within seconds, turn into pieces of glass and nothing-ness. "Levi! Why the fuck would you do that?!" You cried out as you ran towards the remains of your mobile. Crouching down to assess its condition. There was no fixing it for sure. It was completely shattered.

You felt the warmth of Levi radiating behind your back. He harshly grabbed your shoulders and spun you around, forcing you onto your knees.

He smirked as he witnessed you speechless at his very feet. Levi placed his hand at the top of your head, grabbing strands of your hair in his grasp as he tugged gently at it. You let out whimpers at his actions.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so nosey then Hm? Maybe then we wouldn't be here right now. Besides, I can't risk you bringing more people into this. " He stated plainly as he admired the view of you absolutely helpless and unable to move.

The grip he had on your hair tightened. You let out a strained cry in hopes that he would ease his grip in which he completely ignored.

"You can't just get away from this now. You've seen too much."

Your shaky eyes met his once more, tears prickling through; soon streaming down your cheeks.

This wasn't the Levi you saw days ago. Everything about him has changed, his aura, his language, his overall being was nothing like the person you briefly encountered.

What's he going to do with you from here?..  
What did he mean by you can't get away with it?

Questions flooded your mind whilst tears continued to fall..

_What's happening?!_

***

A/n: hi whoever's reading this! I would appreciate if you give me a follow and vote this story!  
Everything will get more interesting as the chapters go on! :)  
Please share!!


	5. Earning his trust

"W-what are you going to do with me then..?" You let out hoarsely, your throat feeling parched from all the crying and shouting. Levi lifted you up onto your feet, gently sitting you down on his black leather couch.

"If you think I'm gonna kill you, don't worry. I won't." He laughed to himself as he sat next to you. "To put it simply, I'm gonna keep you here. Just long enough to trust that I can let you roam freely without letting a single soul know about what you saw." He leaned back onto the couch, placing one leg over the other elegantly.

You had no one else but yourself to blame for being in the current situation. If you hadn't been so stupid to keep following him maybe you wouldn't be here right now. You chewed the inside of your cheek, mentally scolding yourself. _I wonder if Mikasa has noticed anything off?_ More importantly what does he mean by ‘keeping you here’.

Levi abruptly got up, facing you once more.

"Before I continue, I'm gonna get some tea. Want some?" He questioned, crossing his arms. "Just a water will be fine.. " You whispered.

This whole predicament currently is just so surreal. How has he remained so relaxed after just killing someone like that?

How are you so unusually calm after hearing you’re going to be kept here for God knows how long?

You shook the thoughts out your head and instead scanned the room. Levi was no longer there.. There’s something strange about him, about this whole place in general.

The scene of Reiner’s death replayed over and over again in your mind - causing you to bury your head into your legs, tugging at your hair.

You decided to stand up and instead walk around the room. You walked towards Levi’s bookshelves analysing what sort of books they were..

From gothic fiction, murder mysteries to.. cleaning tips? _That sure is a variety._

After flicking through a few pages of the novels, you placed the books back in their designated spots. Instead you approached Levi’s desk.. You ran your fingers along the smooth brown oak and sat on his comfy chair.

The desk was just any ordinary looking one - nothing too suspicious about it. You pulled at the draws and to no surprise they were locked. _Levi probably has the key hidden somewhere.._

Now was not the type to be sticking your nose into any more business but you really couldn’t help yourself.

Within your peripheral vision you spotted a plant pot.. You brought yourself to be at level with the plant and analysed it’s leaves. _They look fake_. You immediately lifted up the plant pot in which your mouth dropped with shock.

“The key?!” You mumbled to yourself as you let out a grin. _Looks like someone really isn’t good at hiding things_..

You grabbed the key, eagerly spinning yourself around to try fit it into the lock holes. Surely it has to work on one of them. The anticipation that built up as you fiddled the key in your sweaty palms was too much to bare. What was you even expecting?

The first two draws showed no luck. You sighed as you gave the last one an attempt.  
“This needs to be quick. He’s probably going to be back soon.” You whispered to yourself, rushing to turn the key.

You let out a slight sound of victory hearing the ‘clicking’ sound of the draw. You swiftly pulled it open eager to see what’s to be revealed..

“W-what..” You chocked out.

Inside laid multiple printed pictures of..

“Me?”

You took the pictures in your hand - analysing each and every one. From the outside of your house, zoomed in pictures of you getting fresh air on your balcony to.. being in a cafe. Mikasa was not in the frame at all, making the photo completely about you.

“W-wait. That was today? But when did he h-have the time to-“ You questioned.

The sound of shoes echoing across the door alarmed you. It was definitely Levi coming. Without having time to process anything you just saw, you managed to shove the pictures back into the draw and hided the key in your pocket. You sprinted towards the couch and sat down as if nothing happened.

Why on earth did he have pictures of you..  
Apart of you was creeped out but deep inside you felt.. flattered?

_Ugh what am I thinking?!_

The door soon unlocked revealing Levi with a tray filled with a cup of tea and a bottle of water as requested.

He didn’t seem too suspicious of anything which slightly relieved you.

“Here.” He stated plainly, passing over the bottle of water. You gestured him a thank you and immediately took large sips of the refreshing beverage, sighing at the coldness of it.

Levi gave you one last look before he took a seat next to you once again, lifting his tea cup and bringing it to his lips. Before he took a sip his eyes darted towards his bookshelf. “Touch anything?” He questioned.

You immediately froze up.

The whole point of you being here was to build his trust you can’t lie to him..

But a small lie won’t hurt right?

“I- uh, was just wondering around.. flicking through some of the books you had! The cleaning one looked really interesting to me haha..” You smiled, pointing towards the shelf.

Levi let out a hum in response before finally taking a sip of his tea. He instantly felt rejuvenated as it was made just to his liking.

***  
“You really haven’t touched anything have you?” The male pushed forward once more.

Currently you was being taken to a room where you would be staying. Lying felt so wrong especially to Levi.. but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak the truth upon what you did and saw.

“Just the bookshelf..”  
Before Levi could answer you attempted to change the subject.

“What’s this room.. look like?” You raised an eyebrow, placing your index finger on your chin. Levi watched you do so.

“You’ll see.” He remarked.

And before you knew it, you had arrived at your new environment where you would be spending who knows how long..


	6. Hot & Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut ahead!!

Levi had finished up showing you to your designated room for the time being. He ensured to lock the door before leaving you to get comfortable. He didn’t want you escaping his grasp..

Something inside him suddenly felt possessive. It wasn’t even necessary for him to make you stay here for now but here you was. He simply didn’t want you to be far from him.

“Levi!!” A familiar voice called out.

Levi’s head turned to the direction the voice was located, watching Hange jog towards him.

“There you are! You need to update me on what happened with the girl.” She remarked, trying to catch her breath.

Levi stared at Hange for a few seconds before continuing to walk to his office - Hange following behind. “Do you have to follow me?” He mumbled.

Once the pair had arrived inside his office, Levi took a seat on his chair, closing his eyes.

“Uhh hello?” Hange waved her hand in front of Levi’s face causing the male to furrow his eyebrows in frustration. “Tell me! Tell me!” She whined, stomping her foot on the ground.

“I’m just going to keep her here for a while. Until I know I can trust her. She’s staying in the room next to mine so I can keep a close eye on her.” He let out, rubbing his temples.

Hange was stunned. Levi had never let anyone live if they ever saw something like that. It was too risky for anyone to know about this organisation they all was apart of yet he’s letting you live..

“It’s that girl wasn’t it? The one you was telling me about in the coffee shop..The one you been stalking and taking pic-“ She rambled on until she was cut off by Levi’s sudden movement.

He shoved Hange to the side, immediately reaching for the draw where the pictures of you was located. His eyes widened seeing the draw unlocked and the pictures muddled up. Levi had organised the photos to be in order from the oldest to the most recent.

He immediately knew it was you who had seen the contents of the draw. Levi cursed at himself for hiding the key in such an basic spot. Anyone who was looking for a key would typically begin to look under other objects.

His mind traced back to the moment he re entered the room with drinks.

You didn’t seem too shaken up..

A slight pink colour appeared on the males cheeks. He was utterly embarrassed.

“Shit.” He mumbled before swiftly exiting the room leaving Hange confused.

***

You wandered around the room. It wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small. The room contained basic necessities like a double bed with white sheets, a cupboard, a bathroom and a small couch in the far back of the room. There were no windows making you feel somewhat suffocated.

Nevertheless, you felt glad to be alive than dead like Reiner.. (Too far? LOL)

Your mind wandered back to the pictures you had seen. It was all too surreal. Was he watching you..?

Before you could think any further, the door suddenly burst open, revealing Levi. His eyes were covered with his dark locks creating an eerie look. The male took a step into the room, locking the door behind him.

“I-is everything okay?” You questioned, feeling slightly flustered.

Without a word Levi immediately approached you, grabbing you wrist and pushed you onto the bed. You let out a gasp at his sudden actions.

What’s happening right now?

He climbed on top of you, lifting your arms above your head with one leg between your thighs. Your breath slowly became heavier and heavier by the minute. Levi leaned in close towards you, his piercing gaze was latched onto you.

“You like what you saw in my draw y/n?” His husky voice sent shivers straight down your spine.

A part of you wanted to test him.. play with him a little too. At the end of the day, he had pictures of you - surely you can mess with him a bit.

_Let’s test the boundaries shall we?_

“Hmm, and what if I did.. Levi” You whispered sensually, biting your lip slightly.

You could of sworn you saw his eyes turn a shade darker. What have you done?

Levi pulled himself closer to you, making you inches apart. The smell of his freshly cleaned clothes along with a sweet scent filled your senses making you giddy.

He leaned into you ear whispering: “What else do you like..”

His mere voice made you weak to the bone. Levi breathed into the crook of your neck sending tingles throughout your body. You tried to move your hands to hold him but his firm grip only became stronger. He used his knee to push against your core, smirking as he saw you let out a light moan.

“That.” You giggled, letting out heavy breaths as Levi continued to rub that area with his knee. He lifted his neck to look into your eyes once more until they travelled to your lips. He brung his own to be inches away from yours..

You couldn’t take it. The tension, the anticipation, the growing heat in between your legs..

“L-levi please.. “ You begged.

Not a word came out his mouth. Instead he stopped his actions causing you to let out a whimper at the loss of friction.

Levi chuckled as he lifted himself off of you. Your eyes noticed the obvious bulge in his pants which only made you more hornier.

_Why did he stop so suddenly?_

“Now now baby girl. Let’s not rush things.. As much as I would love to fuck the shit out of you right now, you need to be taught a lesson. You lied. Don’t think you’re going to get away with it. “ He stated firmly as he straightened out his clothes.

You sat up on the bed, a slightly worried look appeared on your face.

“What are you..” You questioned..

You became slightly worried seeing a sadistic smile creep up on Levi’s face.

“What do you think about drowning?”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally listening to slowed songs and making scenarios in my head D: LOL


	7. I’m drowning

You stood in shock analysing the room you was in. The entire room was painted white, no windows no vents - nothing at all. Your eyes travelled down to the floor, shivers were sent down your spine looking at the large pool of water that filled the square void in the ground.

Was he actually planning to drown you?!

You gulped.

Levi, Hange and Jean were also in this room with you. A smug look wiped across their face.

“Are you r-really planning to drown me.. Levi?” You spun around to face the male with a shaky tone. Your concerns didn’t seem to faze him as he let out a low chuckle.

“Like I said before y/n. You need to be taught a lesson.” He stated firmly. His voice became an octave lower. Your eyes began to fill with tears of fear, was he really going to kill you? You can’t die now.. you don’t want to die now - There’s so many things you had left to do, to see.

Your eyes turned to face Hange in hopes she could manage to stop the male. She only returned a apologetic look, shaking her head. Levi let out a hum in which Jean immediately left the room, returning with a wooden chair along with some rope. So this really is happening?

Hange approached you coldly, grabbing you harshly and forced you to sit on the chair. You kicked and turned in attempt to escape. Hange managed to pull your arms behind you back in which Jean swiftly tied the thick rope around your hands tightly. “Please!! P-please stop!” You begged and begged and was shown no mercy. Tears streamed down your face as you continued to scream. Levi only watched you do so.. completely unsympathetic.

Jean proceeded to tie your calves around the legs of the chair, making you completely tied in. Your anxiety shot through the roof being in this position. What you had done did not deserve this.. in your opinion. “P-lease..” You whispered, giving all members in the room a pleading look.

Levi walked towards you. Crouching down to be at level with you. “You want to live?” He stated. You nodded in desperation as more tears gathered at your eyes. “Then fight for your life.” He whispered coldly, pushing you into the pool of water below you. A piercing scream escaped from your lips as you soon made contact with the cold water.

You held in as much breath as you could, feeling yourself sink lower and lower. How deep was this?!

Your lungs began to burn up in need of oxygen. All you could do was manage to suppress this as much as you could. Eyes shut tightly, your mind wandered..

**7 years ago.**

_“Hey y/n?” Mikasa called out to you. You shut the book you was reading to give the black haired girl your full attention. “Yeah?”  
“Don’t you ever die on me. Ever. You’re all I have.. I don’t want to lose you..” She whispered, fidgeting with her fingers. You let out a chuckle at her random remark. “I’m not going anywhere Mikasa. We here for life!” You stretched your hands out to give her a warm embrace. “I promise.”_

**End flashback.**

Your eyes snapped open, ignoring the burning feeling of the water making contact with your eyes. You attempted to kick your legs with all the strength you had in hopes that it would bring you up.

_Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa._

Your sheer will to stay alive overtook you. With all you could muster within you, you slowly began to raise higher and higher. Soon enough your head ripped through the cold water, you gasped for air.

Hange and Jean let out a sound of shock seeing you alive. How did you even manage to make it to the top when your body was tied up?! They turned to look at Levi to get his reaction in which the male had a slight smile on his face. “S-sir.. she m-made it?” Jean stated in complete disbelief.

“She has a reason. A reason to stay alive. When one has a purpose in life, they do anything they can to fulfil that.” Levi walked towards you, pulling you out of the water.

You let out coughs and chokes enabling for the water to escape. You squinted at Levi, watching him crouch to be at level with you once again.

“Do you hate me y/n? Do you regret being here?” He questioned; cupped your cheeks.

With the remaining strength you had left in you, you shook your head signalling ‘no’.

Before you knew it your eyes completely blacked out.

You won’t die. Not now.. not ever.


	8. Mafia’s new member.

Your eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. You slowly sat up on the bed to analyse your surroundings. This room was definitely not the one you was given. The walls were grey with black furniture. You looked down at your clothes noticing that you wasn’t wearing your previous clothes from before, instead you was wearing a black t-shirt that was clearly too big for you paired with some grey sweats.

_Did Levi do this?_

Before you had time to take everything in, the door slowly creaked open revealing the man himself. You stared at him for a few seconds before lowering your gaze onto the bed. You heard him approach, sitting himself next to you.

“How you feeling?” His voice was gentle and soothing.

To be honest, you don’t know how you’re feeling. Everything just feels.. fuzzy.

“Very much alive.” You stated plainly.

The male let out a chuckle as he reached out to stroke your hair - you froze. From your peripheral vision you could notice Levi just staring at you. What was he thinking..? He’s still so hard to read.

“I’m happy with the results we received, I can tell you have something worth living for.. someone to live for.” He remarked, his hand cupped your cheek making them slightly burn up.

“Yeah. My bestfriend Mikasa.. She’s like family to me.” You replied, turning to face Levi. The pair of you sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until he broke it.

“Say y/n.. I want you to join us. You would be a good fit here, I think you would be useful.” Levi claimed with a genuine tone.

_.. Join us?_

“What exactly is all this? I’m trying to piece it together but I just can’t.” You voiced out. Levi licked his lips before answering.

“A mafia group. We’re actually well known underground, many people are scared of us and our team.” He claimed in a prideful manner. You raised your eyebrow at this discovery. Something inside clicked..

That day you first encountered him.. late night.. tattoos.. the suit..

The gun in which he was unhesitant to use.

It all made sense.

“Currently the group has an important task. The rest of our members are out preparing for the attack that’s soon to come. We need as many people as we can which is why I’m asking for you to join us. I see potential in you y/n.” Levi’s voice was filled with seriousness. Whatever’s going on definitely is important to him. A part of you wants to assist him.. to bring him at peace. But first you need to really understand what you’re getting yourself into.

“What’s this task?” You questioned.

Levi’s gaze lowered onto the bed sheets. His hand retracted from you, falling onto the bed.

“Erwin- my closest friend. He’s been captured by another mafia group. We’ve been trying to plot a way to sneak in their hideout and bring him back. I don’t plan on losing. So I need everyone I can gather on board.” His hand tightened into a ball. Rage striking through him.

“I was so stupid and careless. I don’t even know if he’s alive .. if I hadn’t b-been so careles-“ He cut himself off.

You watched Levi almost breakdown, your heart pained to see him like this. You really didn’t know him for long but you already began to form some sort of connection with him.

The burden he must carry on his back must be unbearable.. You don’t blame him for being so harsh.

“Levi..” Your arms reached out to embrace the male. He didn’t pull back from you, accepting your hug. Your hand rubbed his back gently in attempt to calm him down.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling right now. If I lost Mikasa.. I wouldn’t even be able to sleep at night. You’re so strong for this you know that? I’ll help. I’ll do whatever I can to help you get Erwin back. I’ll learn whatever’s necessary for this mission. Let’s get your friend back.” You firmly stated, hugging him tighter.

Levi pulled away from you, staring into your eyes. A smile formed on his face hearing your passionate words.

“I haven’t smiled this much ever since Erwin was taken. I thought I didn’t have it in me anymore. Thanks for helping me out.” He croaked out.

Levi stood up from the bed, straightening his clothes out. You watched him do so.

“You can’t go back on your words y/n. You’re with us now.” His eyes burned into you in which you nodded in response.

“Just don’t drown me again.” You teased.

The male shrugged it off and walked towards his cupboard, pulling out a Kaki green uniform looking attire. He threw it onto the bed.

“Wear this in a weeks time.”

You stared at the attire before you. This was it, this is happening. Everything was moving so fast.. How did this go from meeting a guy randomly at night to joining a mafia..

“I’m so stupid for this.” You whispered to yourself.

Levi walked towards the door, he spun on his heel to face you once more. “Let’s go, I want you to meet the two who’s currently with me.” He pointed at the door. You gulped, hesitantly getting out of the comfy sheets.

As you stood next to Levi, he paused before grabbing your face and pulled you into a kiss.

You completely froze up, unable to process what’s going on. Why’s he kissing you out of no where?!

Nevertheless, you returned the kiss, feeling his soft lips move in harmony against your own. The grey eyed male pulled away and licked his lips. Without a word he walked out the room leaving you dumbfounded. Your hands cupped your cheeks attempting to cool them down - does he think that’s okay?.

He’s toying with you for sure but you’d gladly be his puppet.


	9. Deceitful Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating >.< enjoy this chapter !!

Hange and Jean were waiting in the main room of the secret hideout. The pair of them sat on the brown leather sofas which were visibly worn out. No one was too bothered to replace them.

Jean lifted a cigarette to his lips, inhaling the fumes and slowly exhaled. Watching the smoke dissipate into the air.

“Have you heard?” He broke the silence.

Hange looked up from her book with a questionable look.

“What,” She asked curiously.

“I overheard Levi. He made y/n join us by telling her that Erwins been taken. He put on a show for sure!” He laughed, slapping his knee.

Hange put her book to the side. Visible shock was present on her face.

“But why? He could of just asked her. And besides _ERWIN_ being taken? Pa-lease!! He’s up to something for sure.” She remarked as she held her fingers to her chin. Jean nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could speak further, Levi had entered the room accompanied by you.

You nervously walked behind Levi. Although you had met the pair before, it had not been quite a pleasant introduction.

“Just wanted to properly get you all to be acquainted with one another. Introduce yourself.” Levi commanded as he pointed to you.

You gulped.

“Hi. I know we met before but.. I’m y/n. I hope we can get along. I’ll be assisting you in retrieving Erwin! I can’t imagine how Levi must feel so I’ll do what I can to help. “ You stated passionately.

Hange and Jean glanced towards Levi in which the latter narrowed his eyes at them, signalling to go along with it.

The light brown haired male let out a soft smile. “I’m sure you will be great help.” He claimed as he put out his cigarette.

Hange jumped up from her seat to walk towards you. She gave a bright smile as she circled around you. “It’s great to have another girl here with us! You need to meet Sasha and Connie!” She jumped in joy in which Levi slightly nudged her shoulder indicating for her to tone it down.

Honestly, you didn’t mind her behaviour. It’s comforting.

“Right, now that introductions are done we will be sending y/n on her first task for us.” Levi placed his cold hand on your shoulder, sending shivers down your spine.

“W-which is?” You questioned.

Levi gestured for you to have a seat on the couch next to Jean. You nervously obeyed.

“We will be having you attend our rivals event in their mansion at midnight. We need you to retrieve some.. goods for us.” Levi emphasised the word goods hinting it was drugs.

_If they’re trying to save Erwin.. Why are they so concerned about drugs? You bit your lip._

Hange whispered to Levi: “isn’t this a bit too much for her? we could of just sent Sasha.”

Levi shook his head.

“Y/n is the perfect fit. She’s a new face meaning they won’t know she’s apart of us.” Levi tapped his foot onto the ground.

“I’ll do it. I’m not sure what it’s got to do with Erwin but I’ll do it!” You furrowed your eyebrows with sheer determination.

Levi smirked to himself seeing you fall right into his trap.

He’ll get you to do so much dirty work for him that you will never be able to escape from him.. the weight of the acts on your back will be too much that you’ll rely on him.

_He wants you._

_All of you._

_To own you._

Your sanity shall be crushed piece by piece until he’ll be the glue that you rely on to put you back together.

He let out a cackle.

He’s crazy.

_He’s the devil indeed._

You, Hange and Jean watched Levi laugh to himself. The pair didn’t seem too fazed by his sudden actions as if they’re used to it. You on the other hand, felt evil energy radiating from him.

_But what can you do when you’re being drawn to the devil himself.._

Is there any use running from him now?

***

It was currently 11pm. You sat on Hange’s bed, watching her as she pulled out dresses to choose from.

You couldn’t believe this was happening. You’re really doing this over some stupid drugs. But for Levi.. you’ll do it.

“Hmm, I think this scarlet colour would look sexy on you y/n.” Hange held the dress to your body. You hummed in agreement, taking the dress from her to try it on.

You slipped out of Levi’s clothes you were wearing and put the dress on. It felt like a perfect fit against your figure.

You looked into the mirror staring at the beautiful dress before you. It didn’t show too much cleavage, leaving mystery to the eye whereas the length of the dress came up to your mid thigh. The fabric swayed gently against your body, the silky material feeling satisfying against your skin. This definitely was the perfect dres.

Hange pulled you to sit back on the bed. She searched through her draws taking out a red lipstick to match the dress as well as some mascara.

“I don’t think you need much but this should enhance your features. “ She remarked as she uncapped the lipstick and dabbed some on your lips.

Once the whole look was done, you looked into the mirror once more. You felt sexy to say the least.

_Where’s Levi.. he needs to see this hot stuff._

“I’ll be back. Let me get the matching shoes for the dress, I’m pretty sure I left it in the other room.” Hange swiftly left the room.

Just as she left the room, the male who you happened to be thinking of had walked in.

He leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms in the process. His eyes roamed your body, staring at your figure. You could feel him undressing you with his eyes.

“Like what you see? hmm,” You gave him a seductive twirl.

The male let out a low growl.

He pointed at you with his index finger curling it, gesturing for you to come towards him.

You obeyed.

The pair of you were inches apart. Levi slithered his left arm around your waist, stopping right above your ass. His right hand caressed your cheek.

You stared into his eyes, admiring how his they had a twinkle to them.

“Yes I do. Make sure you carry out this task properly or..” He leaned in towards your ear. Anticipation filled you up to the brim.

His hot breath fanned against your ear before he spoke.

“or I won’t reward you..” His left arm travelled south to squeeze your ass. You let out a whimper as you gripped onto his shoulders.

You want to be rewarded by Levi.

You’ll do anything to be rewarded by him.

The sound of Hange’s footsteps approaching became louder and louder. You quickly backed away from Levi who continued to stare at you.

“Y/n!! I got the sho-“ She paused as she saw Levi in the room with you.

“I’ll be leaving. Hange make sure to tell her the specifics of what to do. Hurry now. We ain’t got too much time left before the event begins.” Levi ordered Hange in which the female nodded.

***

“Okay, I get what I have to do.” You assured Hange.

“Oh and one more thing!” Hange pointed her finger in the air.

“Avoid a male named Eren. He has bright green eyes and brown hair. If you can, try to unnoticed by him.”

_E-Eren?!_

“I-is his name Eren.. Yeager..?” You carefully questioned.

Hange let out an “oh”

“You know him?” She sounded surprised.

“He owns a coffee shop me and my friend go to.. you’re telling me he’s .. a part of the rival m-mafia??” You shook your head in disbelief.

“Has he seen your face properly?” Hange pursued.

You shook your head again.

“Not properly.”

Hange sighed. “Alright, it should be fine. Just to be on the safe side try avoid him tonight. Focus on getting into the room. The key should be in the room next door somewhere.”

You let out a sound to let Hange know you’re on board.

_Eren.. the coffee shop owner is a part of the mafia??_

_This goes to show you shouldn’t judge anyone.._

_What would Mikasa think about this._


	10. Eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Please try to leave a comment as it motivates me more!! :) thank youuu ❤️  
> Hope you’re all enjoying this :D

Currently you was being driven to the said location by Levi, Hange also was present in the car with you. There was no doubt that the events that was about to unravel made you extremely nervous.

_What if you don’t succeed?  
What if you let everyone down?  
Most importantly.. what if you disappoint Levi and don’t get that.. reward?_

You took a deep breath as you stared out the window.

Levi’s hand rested on your leg, squeezing it every so often - your heart fluttered as he did so.

“Alright y/n. We’re here. You know what to do right?” Levi parked the car and soon turned to face you.

You looked him in the eyes giving him a determined nod. The male gave you a smirk before squeezing your thigh once more.

Hange leaned forward from the back seat. “Y/n remember what we mentioned before. Once you get a hold of the goods leave immediately and signal for us to pick you up. Okay?”

“Got it.”

You opened the car door, feeling the cool air hit your legs. The mansion right before your very eyes gave you the shivers. You turned back to look at Levi who’s smirk still remained on his face. He gave you a slight nod which somewhat reassured you.

“I got this, I got this” You repeated.

“Levi.. you planted those drugs there didn’t you.” Hange whispered. Levi looked back at her giving her a slight nod. Hange slightly frowned at the male. “But why..? You already lied about Erwin. Plus I don’t know how she didn’t realise but what Mafia member hides drugs in a desk draw for God’s sake?!” She questioned. Levi chuckled, “that’s for me to know Hange.”

From there, you pursued onwards down the rocky path leading to the mansion. You pushed at the doors letting out a deep breath as they opened.

The warmth of the house relaxed your nerves slightly. You scanned your surroundings to see many individuals who were clearly from high class backgrounds, all indulging in their own conversations.

_Just need to find that room.._

“I need to make sure I avoid Eren.” You whispered to yourself as you made your way upstairs.

You slightly gasped seeing the amount of doors this floor had. Luckily Hange gave some sort of idea as to where the room with the goods was located.

You thought it would be a good idea to open each room to get an idea of the layout of this place and what each room was for.

The first few rooms was normal bedrooms. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

The next rooms you had come across was filled with people making out, clearly drunk. You grimaced.

You walked down the hallway, getting ready to open the next door when you heard footsteps approaching from behind. You decided to not look back and to enter the room instead. You didn’t wanna make eye contact with anyone so this was the best option.

Closing the door behind you, you looked around the room. Nothing peculiar about this room either.

As you was about to exit, the door suddenly opened. You let out a slight sound seeing the person before you.

Brown hair..  
 **Emerald green eyes**..

E-eren..

“Hi there..” His voice was low and husky. As he slowly approached you, he closed the door behind him. This was who you was supposed to avoid and yet here you are.

“I just had to see who you were.. From behind I just knew I wouldn’t be disappointed.” He took slow footsteps towards you, in which you took steps back. A gasp escaped your lips as you fell onto the bed.

A smirk was wiped across Eren’s face seeing you on the bed like that..

He licked his lips.

Again with slow movements, Eren too got onto the bed. His arms on both sides of your head, caging you in. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he stared at your face and your figure.

“Tell me.. who are you?” He whispered seductively, licking his lips once more.

At this point, what was the best thing to do? It was obvious that you shouldn’t reveal who you were and it was also obvious that he doesn’t remember you from the cafe..

“I’d like to keep it a mystery..” You stared him in the eyes.

The male let out a deep chuckle at your response, stroking your hair eerily. You felt extremely uncomfortable to say the least. The only man you didn’t feel this way with was Levi..

Him and him only.

You needed a way to get out of this predicament.. There was a bigger task at hand that needs to be fulfilled.

The sudden sound of a phone ringing broke the tension in the air.

Eren let out a huff of annoyance as he got off of you and pulled his device out his pocket, answering it.

You sat up on the bed.

“What Mikasa? I’m busy here. Oh? You got rid of that guy? What a good girl..” Eren chuckled as he gave you a wink.

You gulped.

M-mikasa??

_How did they.. even have each others numbers? She’s never mentioned it before. From what you’ve seen and what she’s told you she had no luck in attaining his attention so..?_

_Also, what does he mean ‘getting rid of that guy’ ? D-did she kill someone? It doesn’t make sense._

You couldn’t process anything that was happening. Instead you got up and swiftly exited the room.

She needs to explain.

You closed the door behind you. Eren was still speaking to her which gave you time to escape his sight.

There’s no time right now to think about what the hell just happened.

You sped walked down the hallway where Hange said the room with the key should be located. She mentioned the door had gold patterns carved onto it which should indicate that you found that correct room.

After passing a few more doors you found the correct one. Without further thought you entered the room, quickly locking it behind you to avoid another Eren encounter.

The room was spacious but wasn’t overly furnished. It was another bedroom but this one looked more.. grand?

Hange mentioned the key may be in the bookshelves in which you quickly made your way towards them. You gulped seeing all the books before you.. How are you going to get through all of it??

_Time to think logically._

If one was to hide a key inside a book, they wouldn’t hide it at eye level since that’s where one may first be inclined to look.

Therefore, it’s most likely the key would be located at the top shelf or right at the bottom. You decided to check the top shelf since you rather get the harder option out the way.

You tiptoed, grabbing the books one by one and flicked through them carefully. No luck. You pulled out the last book, blowing the dust off it. Flipping through the pages, you sighed seeing no key. As you was about to put the book back, you noticed something falling out of the novel and hit the ground.

“Aha!” You picked up the key that had fallen onto the floor.

Now to get to the main room.

You exited the room promptly to go unlock the room where the drugs was located.

There was no sign of Eren which was good.

You made your way to the main room and unlocked the door. Again, to be on the safe side you locked the door behind you.

This room was clearly an office. You saw the brown hardwood desk which was stated to be where the goods should be located.

You opened the draws to see packets of white substance sitting neatly. Well this seemed easy! Levi will be pleased for sure..

Grabbing them instantly, you took the packets and shoved them into your bra since there was no other place to hide them.

You made your way to the door, unlocking it once more and exited.

As you walked down the corridors, you couldn’t help but to notice one door was slightly open. You peaked in to see Eren and Mikasa conversing.

“And you think the girl was y/n?” Mikasa questioned with a serious look on her face. Eren nodded as he held his hand to his chin.

“I’m not quite sure as to why she was here and what her motive is but.. I sense no good. Kill her.” He deadpanned.

Without hesitation Mikasa nodded.

Your heart stung.

Is this really her..

_How can she agree to such a thing?_

Tears begun to form at your eyes whilst you held back the urge to burst in the room to confront the pair. You tore yourself away from the room and made your way out the mansion.

Your task was done. And so was your friendship with Mikasa.

“Levi. I’m done. Come get me.” You spoke down the line.

“On my way baby girl.”

You couldn’t wait to just see Levi. This experience had been hectic a long with what you had discovered. Is Mikasa a part of Eren’s organisation? If so, how didn’t you know? All these years of friendship and you had not one clue about this. You felt utterly betrayed.

You clenched your fist feeling anger build up within you.

This was all too much for one day. You need some rest and some.. _Levi_.


	11. His reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead !!

You finally arrived back at the secret location. Deep in your mind you wandered if Levi had a proper home.. But that’s a question to ask him later on. For now, you wanted to see what this reward was.

The three of you walked down the hallways silently. Your gaze raised to face Levi in which the male showed no expression. Hange made a pause in her movements. Both you and Levi looked back at her. “You guys go ahead, I’ve got some business to take care of.” She instantly spun on her heel and headed the opposite direction. Hange suddenly waved her hand in the air shouting: “ _Great work Y/n!_ ”

You smiled as you watched her figure slowly disappear in the distance.

The sound of Levi clicking his tongue had caught your attention. You made eye contact with the male who immediately grabbed your wrist.

“You’re coming with me.” He mumbled as he dragged you along.

***

Levi pushed you into his room, you let out a slight gasp at his actions. You slowly grew nervous as you heard the lock of his door turn.

“Lay down on the bed.” He commanded as he took off his blazer and threw it onto his nearby chair. You gulped and hesitantly followed his orders. What was about to happen.. Is this your reward?

You felt your face burning up watching Levi pull the sleeves of his shirt up and soon after run his long fingers through his hair. He knew you were watching which caused a grin to creep up on his face.

You then stared up at the ceiling as you laid on Levi’s bed. The scent of fresh linen and his masculine cologne intoxicated your senses. The anticipation of what’s to come was unbearable, you needed him right now.

Levi slowly crawled onto you, pure lust had taken over his being. He licked his lips as his face was inches away from yours. “I did promise a reward..” He whispered. You gave him a nod in response as you gave him pleading eyes. Levi’s tin grey orbs glistened as he admired your features - you slightly blushed.

Without further thought, he attached his lips to yours. Instantly you returned the kiss. It was full of lust, passion and pure desire for one another. Levi’s lips were soft just as you imagined which caused you to moan into the kiss. His tongue entered your wet cavern as it battled for dominance with your own in which of course he won. You squeezed your thighs together as felt yourself getting wetter by the second.

“As much as I love seeing you in this dress.. it needs to go.” He ripped the material off your body harshly and threw it behind him - “the bra too..” he growled as he unclasped it swiftly, a satisfied sound escaped his lips as your breasts were revealed. Your breath hitched as you felt the cool air hit your bare skin.

From then, he placed sloppy kisses along your jawline, travelling down your neck and across your collarbones. The tingly sensations this man was giving you right now was unbearable. You needed more.

“Tell me y/n.. Have you ever been touched down there?” He questioned as he planted some more sloppy kisses towards you breasts.

With heavy breathing, you replied “no..”

You felt the males lips curl up as he continued in his actions. He cupped one breast with his right hand, squeezing at it gently whilst his mouth took up the other.

Levi swirled his tongue expertly around your nipple, sucking on it here and there. The pleasure that was striking through your body was indescribable. To think this was only his hand and mouth giving you this feeling.

His right hand slowly slithered down to your panties earning mewls from you.

His index finger rubbed against your folds through your panties, the friction it had made caused you to let out moans.

“You’re so wet.. Was someone looking forward to this reward? My little Vixen..” He groaned feeling your soaked panties.

His fingers slipped inside your garments and gently rubbed in circles at your clit. You arched your back instantly. “L-levi” You managed to choke out.

“I want you to be louder okay? The rewards starting. “ His voice became an octave lower.

He slipped a finger inside your tight hole, pumping it in and out causing you to let out a moan - you’ve touched yourself down there before yet this feels so different..

“Let’s see if you can take two fingers baby girl.” He murmured.

Without further warning, Levi slid another finger into your wet folds causing you to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He thrusted his fingers repeatedly, the sounds of your juices squelching a long with the moaning mess you had become filled up the room. You gripped the bedsheets as you felt yourself coming to your climax.

“L-Levi.. I’m c-close!” You screamed at the top of your lungs as your eyes were clenched shut. The male let out a chuckle as he continued to finger you.

“ _Look at me_.” He demanded.

Instantly, your eyes fluttered open as you made eye contact with the male. Levi smirked as his face slowly went down to your folds, continuing his movements with his fingers.

You watched him as his hot breath fanned against your core giving you tingles. You moaned his name as his tongue swirled around your clit, sucking at it whilst his fingers circled into you.

“I’m gonna cum Lev-i” You squealed as you felt the knot in your stomach begin to form.

Levi moaned into your pussy which sent vibrations through your body. And with that, you felt yourself come undone. Your juices escaped your core as you rode out your high. Levi lapped up all your juices as he hummed in satisfaction. “You taste so sweet.. I think you might be my new dessert.” He claimed as he wiped his mouth with his arm.

A giggle escaped your lips as you tried to catch you breath.

Levi laid next to you watching you completely breath taken. He let out a chuckle.

“Did you like your reward?” He pulled your weak body into his arms.

“Mhm.. you should let me reward you too..” You pouted.

“Now now, we have plenty of time. No need to rush. This was your reward for carrying out your first task successfully. “ He stroked your hair gently, watching your eyes slowly close.

“Levi..” You breathed out.

He hummed.

“I want to see your real house.”


	12. Who’s side are you on?

Levi, Hange and Jean sat around the table. They shared glances full of concern as their gazes diverted to the note on the table. The current situation had them in quite the dilemma.

Jean lifted a fresh cigarette to his chapped lips, lighted it up and inhaled the smoke. Whilst Levi drank the remains of his tea and wiped the residue left on his lips with his sleeve.

“How would they have known where this place was?” Hange questioned as she lifted her glasses and placed them on her head. Jean scoffed as he put out his cigarette which caught the pairs attention.

“I’ll tell you how. That little _toy_ Levi brought in must have told them it’s here!” He pointed a finger at Levi in which the latter shot daggers back. The dark haired male was perplexed to say the least. He didn’t want to believe that you was the reason as to how Eren and his people have found this place, but it did make sense. Maybe not the part where you physically told them..

“Wait wait. Did she even see Eren? She didn’t mention anything.” Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

“See! She’s hiding something. She definitely a double agent.” Jean stood up.

“Calm down Jean. We need to hear her out.” Hange nudged the male who dropped himself back onto his seat.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the person they wanted to see. You.

You let out a yawn as you walked towards the trio. “Did I sleep through a group meeting or something?” You frowned as no one gave you a reply. Levi suddenly stood up, rushing towards you. There was no time to process his movements since he was extremely quick. The male became face to face with you, a stern look was smothered across his face.

“Who did you come across during the task.” He interrogated. You let out a nervous gulp. Now you knew why they all looked so serious. You forgot to tell them that you had an interaction with Eren along with Mikasa..

“E-Eren had spoken to me b-briefly.. I think they pieced together that I’m with you g-guys.. I heard him saying somethings nothing right..” You mumbled.

Levi let out a huff. “Who’s ‘ _they_ ’?” He pursued.

You looked down at your feet unable to face anyone. You felt stupid for leaving these pieces of information out.. You were too busy caught up in your own feelings and betrayal and now - This could completely affect the mission of obtaining Erwin.

Levi aggressively pulled you by the collar causing whimpers to leave escape your shaky lips.  
His face was almost red.

His cold hand wrapped around you throat as he lifted you up - you let out chokes, kicking your legs back and fourth in attempt to free yourself.

“Y/n. Have you **ANY** fucking idea what you’ve just done.” He spat out.

“N-no” You managed to choke out as you tried to push off Levi’s grip on your neck. Your lungs began to burn up from the lack of oxygen but that didn’t stop the angered male.

“Because of YOU this place is most likely about to be raided. They probably found this place after tailing us when we drove back. If YOU told us what happened we could of faked a route.” He squeezed your throat tighter as he watched tears stream down your face emotionlessly.

“Who’s side are you on?” He lifted you higher into the air waiting for your response.

“Y-YOURS!” You squeaked out as you clawed at Levi’s hands some more.

“C-can’t b-breathe..” You yelped.

The male let go of your neck causing you to drop onto the floor. You let out coughs and deep gasps for air. Levi crouched down to be at eye level with you, he grabbed a hold of your face and forced you to look at him.

“We can’t afford to have stupid slip ups. Understand?” He gritted through his teeth as he pushed you away.

“I’m sorry! I-I was in shock.. I saw Mikasa and.. and she agreed to killing me.” You sunk onto the floor, letting out quiet sobs.

Jean chuckled as he approached you. He tapped your head to gain your eye contact. “Then she was never a friend in the first place was it?” He flicked your forehead. Levi hummed in agreement, shoving Jean to the side and held your cheeks once more - gently this time.

“Just face it y/n.. There’s nothing now is it? _No friends.. no family.. no...thin..g._ ” He let out evil cackles, your eyes widened seeing the sadistic smile plastered across his face.

Levi ruffled your hair.

“It gives you all the reason to stay with _ME_ more.. you don’t need anyone else. They’ll only betray you..”

“Me.. only...”


	13. His orders

Mikasa gulped as she hesitantly reached out towards the door handle which led to Eren’s bedroom. The latter had ordered for her to arrive there promptly so they could talk ‘ _privately_ ’.   
  


“Come in already.” His cold voice pierced through the other side of the door, causing Mikasa to jump a little. She obeyed immediately, opening the door warily.   
  


The pair stared at each other intensely for a moment, almost as if they were in a fight with their mere eyes. Eren was the first one to break eye contact, his gaze focused on the empty place on the bed next to him. He patted the spot to signal Mikasa to take a seat next to him.   
  


She obeyed.   
  


The timid girl played with her fingers nervously as she refused to look Eren in the eyes. The emerald eyed male let out a scoff as he shuffled himself closer to Mikasa who instantly froze up. “You okay? You’re not usually like that.” He asked tentatively.   
  


Mikasa let out a grumble in which the male was unable to decipher what was said and instead furrowed his eyebrows as a response.   
  


A few minutes creeped by in which Eren grew impatient. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a hold of Mikasa’s chin, forcing her to face his burning gaze. His eyes flickered between her deep dark orbs to her plump lips.   
  


“Now now my precious.. What has gotten you so shaken up?” His voice was low and raspy as he removed his firm grip off Mikasa’s chin and instead gently caressed his ice cold hands against her warm, rosy cheeks. Her breath hitched at Eren’s sudden affection, although she wasn’t complaining. There weren’t a lot of moments where she had shared such intimacy with Eren, so Mikasa enjoyed the moments where they did - although it may not seem like it. She was so used to concealing her relations with Eren to you that she soon found it hard to physically express her true love for the man.. 

Deep inside Mikasa, she knew what was happening was wrong. This was not supposed to unravel like this.. The thoughts of having to kill you never left her mind ever since Eren commanded it. But how can she say no to his orders? Not only will she get punished for defying him, she doesn’t want to risk letting him down. 

“Hey. Pay attention to me.” Mikasa was brought out of her thoughts by Eren who shook her arm.   
  


“So you’re really going to do it?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  


Confusion was wiped across Mikasa’s face as she had no idea what the male was talking about. “Do what? Sorry I- just lost focus.” She stuttered.   
  


A mischievous look creeped up onto Eren’s face which caused Mikasa to swallow the lump that had built up in her throat.   
  


He suddenly pinned the short haired female onto the bed, holding her arms directly above her head firmly. His muscular thighs tightened against her hips, whilst his member slightly rubbed over her core. If there was anyone that could over power and dominate Mikasa - it would be Eren.   
  


“E-Eren I-“ She was cut off by the feelings of a pair of soft lips against her own. Without further thought, Mikasa returned the kiss, enjoying the tingles of Eren’s tongue exploring her wet cavern. Eren pulled away from the kiss, watching contently a trail of saliva trickle down the corners of Mikasa’s lips. The flustered female attempted to shift her position as she felt the prominent wetness between her legs. _Just from a kiss.._

Eren continued to trap her figure within his own as he slowly brought his face to be inches away from Mikasa’s.   
  


“Tell me you’ll do as I say..” He whispered seductively as he left small kisses against the crook of her neck. Mikasa let out light moans at his actions. She clenched her eyes shut feeling the sensations from the kisses amplify and strike through her entire being. She was drunk on him. She wanted all of him. She’d do anything to get all of Eren.   
  


“I‘ll do anything you say.. E-Eren” She let out hoarsely, arching her back as the brown haired male sucked at her neck, leaving a mark for sure. Shivers ran down her spine feeling Eren smirk into her neck.   
  


“Kill her.” 

***

“So Princess.. Tell me, are you the type of woman who learns from mistakes?” Levi questioned as you sat on his lap, straddling him.  
  
Currently you was in his office being choked by the black haired male. Although it was supposed to be ‘intimidating’ and ‘painful’, you found it somewhat pleasurable - your body agreed as you felt your juices escape your folds and seep through your under garments. His hand fit perfectly around your neck, applying the right amount of pressure to restrain your breathing yet keep you conscious.   
  


This man had you right under his finger tips and he knew it. He knows no matter what you do or say to him, you’ll come running back.

Why?

Because you had no one else to run to.

”answer the question, _PRINCESS_.” His grip around your neck became slightly tighter, causing you to let out slight chokes. You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded - indicating the answer was yes.   
  


Levi let out a sinister smile as he saw you under his every command. Your life was right in his very hands which he found absolutely pleasuring. The bulge between his pants protruded by the second. You rubbed against his crotch, letting out a smirk as you cracked an eye open to see Levi throwing his head back and had let out a grunt. His free hand roamed your body and rested on your ass, squeezing at it harshly.   
  


“Tch, look at you, thinking you can get a reward after all that before.” Levi let out a chuckle as he removed his hand off your ass and instead shoved two fingers down your throat, without warning - the grip around you neck loosened slightly.   
  


You let out more chokes and whimpers as Levi pumped his index finger and his middle finger down your throat simultaneously. Tears streamed down your cheeks which only satisfied the sadistic male more. There was no doubt that you wasn’t enjoying this despite the burning sensation in your throat.   
  


“Learnt your lesson?” The pace of his fingers down your throat fastened whilst the grip around your neck tightened again.   
  


You let out intense nods immediately after Levi had asked his question.   
  


He let out a hum in response and removed his fingers from your throat as well as his other hand that was choking you.   
  


Levi enjoyed the view of the mess you had become immensely. The tangled hair, the dried up mascara on your waterline, the spit that pooled out of your mouth as well as the red mark of his hand around you neck. 

It was a master piece in his eyes.   
  


You regained your breath as you met the males sharp gaze. He was slightly surprised to see the corner of you lips raise to form a smile.   
  


_She has lost it for sure.  
_

Levi smacked your ass once more before he gestured for you to get off him. “Go wash up. We’re going to my mansion tonight.” His eyes pointed towards the door as he raised his chin up high. 

You couldn’t contain the excitement that was building up inside you.   
  


_his house?!_

You jumped up, straightening out your clothes.   
“Then we can figure out what to do about Erwin!”   
You placed a gentle kiss on Levi’s soft cheek and hurried out the room to freshen up.   
  


The male’s hand slowly lifted to touch the place you kissed. A small smile formed on his face at your innocent action. However, the smile soon faltered at your comment.   
  


_Erwin.._  
  


How’s Levi going to get out of this one now. “Tch. I have bigger issues to worry about.” He stood up abruptly, and left the room shortly. 


	14. Erwin Smith

You let out a sigh as you got into Levi’s black Mercedes. The same feeling of guilt from the previous occurrences had begun to arise. This all wouldn’t have been happening if you hadn’t made that stupid mistake. You watched Levi impatiently look out the window, waiting for Jean and Hange to arrive so you could get to the mansion promptly.   
  


“Levi.. I’m- sorry once again. If I hadn’t been so st-“ You were cut off by the sound of Levi’s ‘tch’.   
  


“Listen, let’s just get this over and done with.” He turned to face you, his hand reached out to squeeze your thigh reassuringly. You gave him a small smile.   
  


Your mind wandered back, thinking about Erwin. They haven’t mentioned much about what’s happening with that plan. Your gut was telling you something was wrong. “Levi?” You called out. The male raised his eyebrows, indicating for you to continue.   
  


“What are we going to do about Erwin?” You slightly pouted at him. The male showed no reaction at the sudden mention of his ‘friend that’s being held hostage’ and instead stared off into the distance. His finger slowly tapped against the leather steering wheel. “I’m sure the other members sorted something out. We can find out when we get there.” He turned to face you with a blank look. You had no choice but to take his word for it.  
  


The sudden sound of the car doors opening caused both of you to turn your heads. Hange and Jean hurriedly jumped in, closing the door behind them - your eyes narrowed down to their hands where you saw guns in their grasp. “Boss, step on it. They’re already here. I’m pretty sure we’re gonna get followed too.” Jean panted out as he rolled down the window, getting a few more shots in.   
  


Levi furrowed his eyebrows. This was it. He hated when people entered his territory without his permission. It made his blood boil. You became concerned as you watched Levi grip onto the steering wheel, a burning desire to kill everyone right then and there present in his eyes.   
  


_I did this .._

Levi suddenly stepped on the gas, causing all of you to hit against the seats. His eyes flickered from his front view to his side mirrors, watching his car being tailed by another. Hange and Jean attempted to shoot at the car to get it to stop but it showed no signs of being successful. Strings of curses flooded out their mouths as they reloaded their weapons.   
  


Levi grumbled to himself as he lowered his window. He popped his head out and swiftly brought out his gun and shot at each wheel effortlessly. Your mouth slightly opened, amazed at his skill at using a gun. Levi grinned in satisfaction as he watched the car spin uncontrollably and crash into other vehicles. He retreated back into car and focused on the road ahead.   
  


“You should of done that from the beginning!” Hange laughed out as she watched the car go up in flames.   
  


***

A nervous breath escaped your lips as you all arrived at Levi’s mansion. It was way different to how the previous one you been to was. His mansion had this intimidating aura about it which you couldn’t quite figure out as to how a house could feel like that. Levi slightly pushed you forward, ushering for you to go through the doors.   
  
Once you all entered the house, Hange pressed a few buttons on the keypad - you figured she was securing the place by locking it up just in case there’s an attack here. The sounds of whirring and clicking echoed into the halls indicating that the job was complete. She threw Levi a thumbs up in which the latter nodded. 

“I’m gonna go find the others! They need to see y/n!!” She ran off excitedly. You wouldn’t have thought we was just being chased a few minutes ago.   
  


Internally you felt uneasy. You were supposed to be excited about being here but.. given the current circumstances and your stupid mistake those feelings became scarce. You bit your lip in an attempt to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.   
  


Levi must have noticed and held your wrist gently, taking you to the main room so you can meet everyone.   
  


***  
  


”Everyone!! This is y/n! Please welcome her nicely. She’ll be er ‘assisting’ us in getting Erwin back! How nice..” Hange scratched her head as she patted your back with her free hand. You nervously smiled as you scanned the room. There weren’t many people as you expected but nevertheless you wanted to leave a good impression. The members in the room had slight confusion wiped across their faces which had soon faded as Hange began the introductions. Hange pointed at a brown hair girl who was eating a potato. “That’s Sasha. She’s always eating 90% of the time, but she’s one of our best snipe women.. so there’s no complaining.” Sasha beamed at you as she offered some of her food, you shook your head and giggled slightly. “That’s Floch. He’s good with the knives, a bit annoying sometimes but eh.” Hange cackled as Flock rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat. “Lastly that’s Bozado.. he tries acting like Levi and it creeps us out.” She whispered into your ear. “The rest are just side characters who are willing to die at our very commands.” Jean spoke proudly as if he was the boss here. Levi shot him daggers in which Jean smiled sheepishly.  
  


The room was filled with welcoming smiles which comforted you. It was pleasing to know that everything was going off to a good start with them. It only made you more determined to work harder to show them all your loyalty and how you’ll learn from mistakes.   
  


“I hope we all can become close!” You gave them all a promising look in which they admired.   
  


Levi cleared his throat causing the room to quiet down and gave him their full attention. “Now as you know, our secret location has been exposed and is currently being ra-“ His voice was cut off by the sudden sound of the door being flung open.   
  
All participants in the room stared at the figure who stood at the door.   
  


Hange, Jean and Levi all shared nervous looks.. You noticed this in which you was unsure as to why they done so.   
  


You don’t recognise the male.. 

His blonde hair was neatly styled, his bright blue eyes sparkled but his most prominent features was his thick eyebrows which left quite the impression on you.   
  


“Hey! Erwin!” Sasha giggled as she pointed at the male who gave her a deep smile.   
  


_Erwin..?_

You looked around the room to get some sort of answer. Just a few moments ago Hange had mentioned how you would be helping in the mission of freeing Erwin and now.. the male standing here is.. him? 

Something wasn’t right. You started to feel as if you’ve been lied to. But for what reason?   
  


Your eyes travelled to Levi who refused to look at you. _What’s wrong with him?_

”Is this the new member?” He strolled into the room, circling around you with his arms crossed. Levi cleared his throat once more as he signalled for Erwin to leave the room so they could have a talk. The pair left the room immediately leaving you with the rest of the group. You turned to face them hoping for some answers this time round.   
  


“I thought he was.. taken?” You stared into Hange’s eyes. The latter pouted as she looked at the others for help. “Floch and a few others had already undergone the secret plan to retrieve him and it was a success.. Uh- we was waiting for a right moment to surprise you but I guess it kinda happened like this..?” Jean scratched his head as he smiled awkwardly. The rest of the participants in the room nodded along to make it more believable.   
  


Honestly, at this point you didn’t know what to believe. You just need to hear it from Levi himself.   
  


You nodded, unable to voice out anything. You wasn’t sure what to say or do other than stand there and try to act calm. In reality you just want to pull at your hair to try make sense of what’s going on.   
  


The whole point to join was to help Levi since you saw him in that state.. 

You couldn’t handle the pressure as of now. “I’ll be.. back.” You muttered as you exited the room. You wasn’t sure where you was going, but you just needed to get out of that stuffy room.   
  


As you walked up the stairs, you stared at the picture frames that hung on the wall. From solo photos of Hange, Jean the other members to group photos. _They all seem close.._

You walked down the corridor, heart feeling heavy. Nothing was making sense and you didn’t know how to handle it. Have you been lied to? Or was they really telling the truth.. 

If they were lying then.. Is there a point of you being here?   
  


“How can I leave when I.. made a mess?” You asked yourself. It’s true. You started all this so how could you suddenly take off? Your mind soon traced back to Mikasa. A part of you wondered how she was doing.. if she was okay, if she missed you.   
  


You had no one.. Mikasa was all you had and if you did leave here, there’s practically nothing to live for. Tears of frustration built at your eyes, gently falling down your cheek. You wiped them away with your sleeve as you let out sniffles.   
  


“Y/n!” A familiar voice called out. You instantly recognised it and spun around. Levi approached you.   
  


“Was it a lie?” You immediately questioned. Levi’s eyes flickered from one eye to the other. He gently nodded. More tears pooled out of your eyes as you stared at the ground.   
  


“You have to understand why I did it.. I wanted you to stay with me! Besides.. Atleast you found out about Mikasa..” He slowly embraced you, wrapping his firm arms around your shaky body.   
  


You were at loss for words. He wasn’t wrong.. but he wasn’t right either. You thought deeply. Levi is practically the only one you have right now.. 

**Is he a blessing or a devil in disguise?**


	15. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you so much for 1k reads!! I never expected this at all for my first fanfic! ♥️

You let out a groan, stretching your arms out on the bed. You suddenly shot up squinting at the bright sunlight that peaked through the windows.   
  


“Since when did I..” You looked down at the bed and frowned. You had no recollection of getting into this bed or even fainting. If it’s morning now, it meant that you had been asleep for a while now.   
  


With a shrug of your shoulders you laid back onto the bed, embracing the warm sheets. Your mind aimlessly wandered back to everything that had unraveled over the past few weeks.   
  


It has been such a rollercoaster of feelings in which you still couldn’t accept. The thought of Mikasa made you feel dizzy. Levi was right, maybe it was good that he had brought you into all of this with his lie - otherwise you wouldn’t have known about this facade Mikasa had put on.   
  


You felt betrayed.   
  


She promised to be truthful and transparent with you throughout your whole friendship yet she hid all of this.. 

It made you feel sick. Sick that you hadn’t noticed the peculiar looks Eren and her had shared multiple times at his cafe. That wasn’t any ordinary eye contact.   
  


You curled up into a ball, pulling your knees up to your chest.   
  


And Levi.. 

Something about him just keeps pulling you in. Even after his lie that you had genuinely believed and cared about, you still couldn’t bring yourself to break apart from him.   
  


You need him. He was a dangerous man for sure, the amount of power and recognition he holds within the mafia world was no joke. Being with him would put you at a large risk of being targeted as well. But it was a risk you was willing to take.

There’s no one else but him. The male has definitely done something to you that’s made you feel so strongly about him but.. I guess you like _dancing with the devil.  
_

You gently closed your eyes as you let out a deep breath. You’ve come to a decision. You’ll remain with Levi. Not only just for him but this raid that’s happening right now was mainly because of you - meaning it would only make sense if you stuck through everything and helped out.

“I’ll do everything I can to make it right again.” You mumbled to yourself as you threw the bedsheets off of you and headed towards the room door.   
  


The corridors were quiet and showed no signs of anyone being around on the current floor. As you headed down the stairs you heard distant chatters coming from the main room. You weren’t exactly ready yet to face anyone so instead you placed an ear on the closed door to hear who was in the room.   
  


“We need to send some men over to check out the situation. Perhaps at around noon would be a perfect time.” You recognised Levi’s voice.   
  


“What about y/n? What should we do with her..” Hange questioned.   
  


You gulped, hearing the room fall silent.   
  


Levi cleared his throat. “Let her wake up. We can get Sasha to stay here with her in case we need to head over.” He announced.   
  


Your hands slowly curled into a fist. You wasn’t some sort of precious object to be watched. You were a member here too that can assist in taking some action.   
  


As you chewed your inner cheek, you had come up with a plan. You smiled to yourself as you tiptoed up the stairs.   
  


You located a room that had a balcony which wasn’t too hard to find and locked the door behind you as you entered it. You headed towards the balcony and opened the doors, feeling the cold breeze hit your face. You looked down to see it’s distance from the ground which wasn’t a huge amount. _This could work._  
  


You spun on your heel and opened the drawers that were in the room. Grabbing the pieces of clothing that were inside, you mentally apologised for whoever’s clothes these were that were being used. 

You tied the pieces of clothing together, creating a long ‘rope’. Once it was secure enough, you tied one end to the railing of the balcony and threw the other side down.   
  


You’ll see for yourself how the situation is over there and would report back to Levi. Maybe then it would prove you had some use. Not only to all the members but to yourself too.   
  


With one last huff, you climbed over the balcony and gripped onto the clothing. Slowly you lowered yourself down the pieces of fabric, ignoring the obvious burns the friction was creating. Nothing but determination fogged your mind - this was the least you could do. Besides, if anything did happen, like Levi said at noon there would be people coming to analyse the situation. That could be your chance to get help - if needed.   
  


You let out a grunt as you jumped the remaining distance. The gates that surrounded the mansion wasn’t a big issue as you swiftly climbed them. Without further thought, you ran off into the distance - the adrenaline that ran through your veins gave you a burst of energy to keep going.   
  


“If I remember correctly, this was the correct direction.” You breathed out, taking multiple turns.   
  


You felt relieved once you started to become familiar with the streets ahead.   
  


*** 

Levi approached your bedroom door. He stared at it blankly, contemplating whether or not he should check up on you. It was getting late and he hadn’t stopped thinking about you.   
  


He gently opened the door and walked towards the bed. His eyes narrowed down onto the bed feeling alarmed seeing you not there anymore. _Where did she go?  
_

Immediately he exited the room, searching around for you in hopes to bump into you in the hallways.   
  


“Hey Jean! Have you seen y/n?” Levi stopped the light brown haired male in his tracks in which the latter shared a confused glance.   
  


“Not sure, why?” He shrugged.   
  


Levi bit his lip. Something wasn’t right in which he was going to get to the bottom of it. He headed down the stairs to locate Hange where he found the woman about to indulge into a sandwich she had made.

”Have you seen y/n? She’s not in her room.” He slapped the sandwich out of Hange’s hands earning whines from the latter. “No! Stop being up her ass all the time. She’s probably in the bathroom or something, relax.” She frowned as she picked up the remains of her creation.   
  


Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he took off again. “No. Somethings not right,” He grumbled to himself as he ran up the flight of stairs.   
  


He flung open each door once more. Visibly growing impatient by the second. His eyes widened as he saw the mess in one of the rooms he hadn’t checked. He analysed the clothes that has carefully been tied together and wrapped around the balcony. 

Levi begun to feel alarmed. Where had you gone off to? He knew he shouldn’t have left you out of his sight. He kicked at the fabrics that were spread across the floor and ran out of the room to order the others to track you down. 

***

You let out sharp intakes of air, attempting to catch your breath after running for what seemed like forever. You spotted the alley way where the door was located and scanned around if there were any signs of dodgy business going on.   
  


From what you could gather it seemed as if it was clear to go further. You had regretted not bringing a weapon a long with you since you’re not sure who you could come across. Nevertheless, you pursued.   
  


The door slowly creaked open in which you slipped through. The hallways were empty and showed no signs of anyone being present. You walked towards the black door where the Reiner incident had occurred and cautiously opened it.   
  


“Hello there y/n. We meet again I see?” A familiar voice echoed into the atmosphere which had caused you to instantly freeze up.   
  


“I-it can’t be.” You whispered to yourself in disbelief as you stared at Eren’s figure sitting in comfort. He had a gun pointed towards you in which he didn’t seem like he would be hesitant to shoot.   
  


“What are you doing here.” You tried your best to veil the fear in your voice. The green eyed male laughed as he stood up and walked towards you, the gun remained being positioned at your head.   
  


“What if I said.. I came here for you? Would that flatter you?” He questioned as he pulled you into the room harshly. Eren wrapped his arm around you as he pushed his gun into your temples. “Let’s go.” He stated coldly as he pushed you out the room. You let out grunts at his roughness and attempted to break free from his hold in which was proven to be unsuccessful.   
  


Did you really think things would go smoothly?..


	16. Turn of events

“Let me GO Eren!” You shouted as the green eyed male shoved you into the backseat of his car. The lack of response you received from him only angered you more. What were the chances that he was going to be casually sitting there ‘waiting’ for you?   
  


The sound of the doors locking caused you to let out a deep sigh. _Well, there goes that chance of escaping._  
  


Eren ordered the blonde haired driver to start driving in which the vehicle had begun to take off. You stared back at the alley way that was fading into the distance. There was no doubt that was you were afraid of the events that were about to unravel - especially being in the hands of Eren Yeager. The latter tucked his gun back into his jacket pocket and turned to face you, a cocky smile plastered his features. You gave him a dirty look which only made him chuckle.   
  


“Aw, don’t look at me like that. I’m quite happy to see you! Don’t let Levi hear that haha” He smirked as he ran his fingers through his brown locks.   
  


This can’t happen. You refuse to let everyone down once again. Especially Levi. The thought of him having to put more people at risk because of your stupid actions didn’t sit right with you. But what.. What could you do right now?   
  


You stared down at your lap. It may be easier to escape since your hands haven’t been tied..   
  


But that’s when something struck inside you. A plan. You smirked as you glanced at Eren who was blissfully looking out the window, your eyes then focused on the driver too. A blonde man with light blue eyes - he looked pretty innocent to you, so perhaps that’s one less threat to worry about.   
  


Slowly you begun to close the gap between you and Eren. He didn’t seem to notice the small movements you had made which was a good sign. You then pretended to be drifting off, leaning your head against his firm shoulder. You felt Eren flinch at first, but he didn’t push you off or any sort.

“It’s better if she sleeps. That way it would be easier to move her. Don’t you think Armin?” Eren questioned in which the the blonde boy instantly agreed, his eyes glued to the road.   
  


_They fell for it._  
  


You proceeded to press your body against Eren’s, pretending to be getting comfortable. Your hand brushed pass his crotch by ‘accident’ in which he took in a sharp breath - he showed no signs of being suspicious as of yet.   
  


Before carrying out the main part of the plan, you took in a deep breath. If this went wrong.. it could be very bad. However this is something you’re willing to take a gamble with. You can’t afford to mess up again.   
  


With as much speed as you could muster, you grabbed the gun out of Eren’s pocket and moved away from him, not giving him any time to process what is occurring. You held the gun with both hands, pointed at Eren in which the latter threw this hands up in surrender. “Woah woah! Calm down! Give the gun back. Give the gun back and this doesn’t have to get sticky y/n.” He cautiously attempted to move closer to you.   
  


“Don’t come any closer.” You warned. However the angered male didn’t seem to take your warning serious as he plunged towards you - attempting to get a hold the gun back before anything. You resisted, twisting and turning in your seat whilst pushing the male off. You lifted your right hand with the gun in the air and hit it against the back of Eren’s head with the remaining strength you had left within you, in hopes it would knock him out - it seemed to have worked since he had stopped his movements.   
  


You grabbed strands of Eren’s soft hair and pulled his face up to meet yours. You felt relieved when you saw he was evidently knocked out cold.   
  


The driver let out whimpers having witnessed what just happened. You threw Eren’s unconscious body to the side and held the gun to Armin’s head.   
  


“Drive me back. NOW.” You pressed the gun into his temples where you saw beads of sweat trickling down. You really didn’t want to kill him since he seemed like a nice person.. 

He obeyed your commands since he reversed the car and had begun to head back to the original destination. “Please don’t hurt me or Eren.” He whispered.   
  


You let out a bitter laugh. “Hurt? Let’s be honest, if I went with you guys back to wherever you was going to take me.. I would of got killed.” You gritted through your teeth. “If I see any funny movements of you taking a different route, I won’t hesitate to shoot this little bitch over here. Understand?” You pointed the gun at Eren and sat on top of him, watching Armin nod in obedience.   
  


Minutes had ticked by, you sighed in relief seeing the alley way come back into view again. You stared back down at Eren in which he showed no signs of being awakened. Your eyes wandered back onto the road again and soon widened, you noticed a black haired male stand at the entrance of the alley way a long with a brown haired woman with glasses.   
  


“L-Levi..? Hange” You murmured.   
  


The car had finally come to a stop. You had a plan. Bring Eren to Levi.   
  


“Don’t drive off.” You commanded as you swung open the car door and dragged Eren out. Armin whispered words of worry at the sight of his boss being dragged away. Yet he didn’t have the courage to do anything - there was nothing much he could do.   
  


Levi and Hange instantly looked into your direction. Shock smeared across their faces at the sight of you dragging a long an unconscious Eren victoriously. They jogged towards you.   
  


“So this is where you went?!” Levi questioned as his eyes flickered between Eren and you. You gave him a boxy smile as you nodded. “I wasn’t planning on bringing him but.. I guess it just happened!” You giggled as pointed at Eren’s head.

Hange patted you on the shoulder as she gave you a cheeky grin. “I didn’t know you had it in ya! With him here.. We have a lot more power now.” Levi nodded in agreement as a smirk grew on his face.

You felt ecstatic in this moment. As if you finally proved to them and yourself that you wasn’t useless or a thing in the way. Levi threw Eren over his shoulder as he made his way over to the car they had came in. Hange pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and locked Eren’s hands into place. She shot you a wink as she followed Levi.   
  


“Let’s get going! This would be a story to share with the others” She laughed.   
  


You looked back to check if Armin was still there. You let out a shaky breath seeing the car he was in completely out of sight. Your hand curled up into a fist feeling annoyed that you didn’t get to keep him captive either..   
  


“Y/n! Don’t worry about him. They’re practically at our mercy if we have their ‘leader’ here. Get in.” Levi shouted out through the window, signalling for you to sit in the passenger seat with him. You gave him a nod as you hopped in.   
  


_I did something right.._

*** 

Armin let out pants as ran out of the car and inside the mansion. He had to inform the others of what had just happened.   
  


“How could I have just watched?!” He whispered to himself as he mentally cursed at his cowardly actions.   
  


Mikasa hurriedly ran towards Armin, growing more worried by the second seeing his shaken up state and the absence of Eren.   
  


“Armin, what happened? Where’s Eren?” She looked behind Armin in hopes to find the emerald eye man enter her view. She frowned seeing no sight of him. The blonde haired male took a moment to catch his breath before informing Mikasa.   
  


“He.. got taken by y/n! I didn’t know what to do - it was all so sudden and she threatened me and I-“ He panted. But before he could finish Mikasa had already ran out the mansion.   
  


Armin spun on his feet chasing her, waving his hands in the air.   
  


“Wait! Mikasa!” He called out. She turned around to face him with an impatient look. “I know y/n. She’s WEAK. It won’t be long till Eren gets a hold of himself and wturn things around - I’m sure of it.. I need to go find them.” She stood her ground firmly.   
  


“but Levi.. he’s there with them! And I saw him taken Eren into a car before I took off..” Armin pointed at the direction he had come from.   
  


Mikasa grew alarmed.. 

_Levi.. Eren.._

“This won’t be good.” She muttered.   
  


If only she had gone with Eren like he suggested.. Maybe then this wouldn’t be happening. Who thought it would of been a good idea to let Armin go.. 

She gritted her teeth and as she ran off into the distance. 


	17. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how to wrap this up.. Smut defo next chapter ! ;)   
> Also: Chrollo or Sukuna fic next ?

Eren let out a grunt as his eyes squinted open, it took him a few moments to adjust his vision to the dimly lit location he was currently in. The ache in his body failed to subside as he attempted to change the position he was sitting in on the cold stone floor. He scanned his surroundings, trying to piece together where exactly he was. It was clearly some sort of prison cell seeing the rusty iron bars that caged him in - however that was pretty much all there was to it. There was no other furnishing of any sort. 

His mind traced back to what had happened previously. There was no doubt that his pride was hurt as he had been knocked out cold by someone like you. He underestimated you.. a lot. He did not expect you to have the guts to even carry out something so risky like that, let alone actually succeed. His hand curled up into a fist. What was they going to do with him here? "I wonder if Armin informed anyone of this.." He mumbled to himself. A part of him did not want anyone to become aware of this since this would definitely make him seem weak. 

Eren stood up with shaky legs, the ropes that were tied tightly around his wrists ached. He hit his fists against the walls in frustration of being in this predicament. The anticipation of what to come was killing him - How would he get out of this one? What can he do..

"Tch. Calm down.. No need to get so angry, brat." A husky voiced beckoned.

The green eyed male instantly spun around, giving the owner of the voice a vicious look. Eren charged towards the metal bars, gripping onto them tightly. 

"If you don't fucking let me go right now, I'll kill you- ALL of you! Especially that bitch Y/n!" He spat out. Levi glared at Eren at the mention of your name, at that point he had the urge just to rip his gun out of his pocket and shoot the male in front of him as many times as he could to satisfy him.   
  


Levi shook his head in attempt to clear off his urges - now wasn’t the time to screw things up. Everyone had devised a different plan to make the most out of this situation.   
  


“I didn’t come here to watch you have a bitch fit. I’m here to take you somewhere else.” Levi stated plainly.   
  


He unlocked the cell door in which Eren backed off slightly. The grey eyed male grabbed Eren by the shoulders and forced the male to walk in front of him.   
  


“Don’t even think about making a run for it.. I’ll kill you.” Levi whispered in his ear.   
  


***

Mikasa huffed as she rested her hands on her thighs, attempting to catch her breath. She had been running for what had seemed like days in attempt to find wherever Eren had been taken to.   
  


She wasn’t initially worried about the idea of Eren being held captive by you since a part of her knew you wouldn’t hurt him. However, that had soon changed since she had been informed that Levi is now involved.   
  


Mikasa walked down the alley way your secret base was located. She swung open the door, waving her hands in front of her to get rid of the dust that fogged her vision.   
  


She entered the base with caution. Her sharp senses had caught the sound of walking coming from ahead - She slowly took out a pocket knife from her pocket and held it firmly in her grasp.   
  


The door in which the sounds were coming from was closed. She hurried towards the door and booted it open. An unfamiliar man stood in the room, Mikasa instantly made the link that he must be a guy Levi had sent to check the conditions of this place.   
  


She charged towards the shaken up male who was evidently unarmed. As she swung around him, her arm wrapped around his neck chocking him.   
  


“Where’s Eren?” She questioned, holding the knife to his neck. The male shuddered as he was hesitant to reply. “I- don’t know.” He stuttered.   
  


Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows at his response, it was obvious that he knew. She dug the knife into his skin in attempt to scare him some more. “Lie once more and I’ll kill you. Where. Is. Eren.” She gritted out.   
  


“56 Maria Street please don-“ He dropped to the ground as Mikasa slitted his throat open without hesitation.   
  


Mikasa proceeded to walk away from the body and instead towards the exit. She finally knew where she had to go.   
  


***

”Let me go!” Eren shouted as he was brutally thrown onto the floor by Levi. Hange glided in and swiftly removed the pieces of ropes that were wrapped around Eren’s wrists and instead swapped it with handcuffs in which she then attached to a metal pole that protruded from the ground.   
  


“What the fuck is this?!” Eren questioned as he watched multiple people look down on him. His burning gaze met yours in which you gave him a smile to piss him off more. He watched you as you skipped your way towards Levi, linking your arm with his.   
  


“This.. Eren. Is the place where we will make you yield to us.” He remarked with a grin stitched across his face.   
  


“Yield? For what? Wait till Mikasa gets here with my people!” His voice ripped through the tense atmosphere, rage filled Eren as his face continued to grow red.   
  


“You killed my people. You invaded MY space thinking you can get away with it.” Levi gently removed himself from you and walked towards the restrained male.   
  


Eren gave Levi a smirk. “I don’t regret a single thing.” The male dead panned.   
  


Levi burned up. Seeing Eren trying to put on a ‘careless fearless’ little act. He took a few steps towards Eren, his eyes solely focusing on him.   
  


The room fell silent as tension filled the air. Whatever was about to happen didn’t seem too good.   
  


Levi now stood in front of Eren, looking down on the latter. He showed no expression which made it hard for anyone to read what exactly he was thinking.   
  


“Tch.”   
  


Levi brutally kicked Eren in the face with no remorse. He watched Eren cough out blood painfully as he continued to repeatedly kick at the green eyed man.   
  


Your eyes widened at this sudden action from Levi. You didn’t know whether or not you should get involved - Was this going too far?   
  


“Levi.. I think that’s enough.” You called out in a gentle voice. As soon as the words had processed in Levi’s mind, he backed away from Eren. His blank face remained as he continued to watch the male in front of him gasp for air and spit out more blood.   
  


The door suddenly swung open, revealing Mikasa.   
  


“Jean! Now!” Levi commanded.   
  


Before Mikasa could assess the situation, she was tackled into the ground by Jean, her knife was ripped out of her pocket and thrown to the side. She hissed as she felt herself being handcuffed and pulled further into the room.   
  


“What is this?!” Her eyes scanned the room.   
  


Your breath hitched. You felt yourself lose control.   
  


“Aw. Come here to save your precious Eren?” You cooed as you crouched down to face Mikasa. She refused to look at you, instead turning her head to glance at Eren in which the latter looked drained.   
  


You grabbed Mikasa’s face to look at yours. She let out a hiss at your aggressive actions. “Look at me. Still want to kill me?” You spat out.   
  


Mikasa shook her head. Even though she said no, you lifted your hand in the air and slapped her face as hard as you could. She let out a grunt as she squeezed her eyes shut, the sting on her cheek struck through her body.   
  


“What do you want?!” She cried out, tears forming at her eyes.   
  


You didn’t pity her and instead got up, not bothering to waste your breath. You walked over to Levi’s side in which the latter gave you a slight smirk.   
  


“Mikasa.. how about we kill Eren? I mean.. you was willing to kill your so called ‘best friend’ at his command. How about we see who you follow when he’s gone?” Levi declared as he pulled a gun out of his pocket.   
  


The black haired girl eyes widened. She shook her head frantically as she moved towards Eren, the latter was barely conscious at this point. “Don’t kill him.. Kill me.” She croaked out.   
  


Both you and Levi’s eyebrows raised.   
  


“I’ve been a bad friend. There’s no denying that. I hid everything I was a part of and my relationship with Eren so I could keep being friends with y/n. I didn’t know how she would react if she had found out this whole different side of me.” Her eyes trailed from the ground to your figure.   
  


“Mikasa.. Honestly, it makes me sick thinking about how much you’ve hidden from me. And to be frank, I don’t see us continuing our friendship or whatever that was.” You rolled your eyes at her as you watched her break down into tears.   
  


“I don’t know what’s going to happen to both of you. But..” You paused as you turned to face Levi.   
  


You grabbed his face and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.   
  


“I need you to come with me right now.” You whispered into Levi’s ear in which the latter smirked. He somewhat liked this dominant side that you was beginning to show.   
  


You took his warm hand and led him out the door.   
  


“Hange, Jean! You know what to do.” Levi waved them off as he followed you.   
  
  


_Time for her to really get it._

***

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on here :(


End file.
